Demon Vs The Soldier
by Madame Vodka
Summary: Heero is trying to kill Quatre, Wufei is trying to kill Heero, How is it possible to kill a immortal? Shonen Ai, 4x2or1 3x2or1


Slightly out of character characters – like that's anything unusual from what else I write. Shonen ai, Guess who the demon is:) not for the weak stomached. Any suggestions for a better summery / title would be adored.

* * *

Hiseyes glisted evilly as a smirk crossed his lips, this Demon stood calmly in front of the beast, as it charged towards him, he swung one arm, the knife that shone briefly became doused in blood, the laughter that followed the beast's fall to the ground, sent shivers down the spines of anyone who heard the brief maniacal laughter. Then the Demon turned away, facing the Mayor who immediately shrank back. 

"I expect my payment before sunrise." He said calmly before departing back into the woods.

A boy slowly walked towards the Demon trembling, perhaps an hour or two later. The Demon was waiting on the rocks with amusement present on his features. As the small blond boy walked towards him, tears trailing down his face. His hand shot out and grabbed the wrist roughly making the smaller boy whimper in fear.

"How fitting that they send one of their orphans to be my payment, rather than their fine young sons and daughters."

He said sardonically, the boy was locked in the trance of the Demon's eyes and felt nothing as sharp fangs pierced through his neck draining him of his life. Then the Demon let him fall to the ground departed away into the fading moonlight, uncaring about the life he had taken.

The other boy's fallen body would be discovered in about three days, when the others were certain of the demon's departure and then he would buried without remorse into a dark corner, forgotten.

The Demon wandered deeper into the forest, now the job had been completed he had no more ties with that particular village, no reason to stay. Time to move on until someone else called for his "services." Or tried to destroy him, just something to break up the monotony of immorality.  
Little did he know, a soldier was setting out to do just that.

* * *

This Soldier was currently surveying the body of the beast that lay, already rotting at his feet. The mayor anxiously stood behind him. 

"The demon did this?" He said monotonously

"Y-yes." The mayor muttered

"What did you pay him in return."

"Nothing that was worth anythi.."

"WHAT DID YOU PAY HIM?" The words shook through the mayor's head, he was almost on his knees grovelling.

"He requested a meal in return.. I I I gave him one of the orph.."

"People like you disgust me." The soldier muttered as he strode off to where his companion was, kneeling over the lonely grave, his companion's expression was of pure anger.  
"Lets go." The Soldier commanded.

* * *

There are two more members of our party, bent on destruction and grief. But they are behind these other three, it would be another two weeks until they even reach this village, by then it would have been burnt to the ground. For now these two companions are not important.

* * *

The Demon did know that people were following him, the wind had been blowing from the south all day and The Demon had picked up on the smell of swords and hatred. The Demon gave another one of those smirks of self-satisfaction. Soon there will be more people to play with, The Demon thought almost happily. But right now there was another problem to deal with. A slightly duller problem but it would pass the time before those more interesting problems caught up. 

The Demon drew his sword with one clear motion and walked into the caverns, the imminent smell of human blood hung in the air, a creature watched him from the depth of the darkness. The Demon flashed it a wicked grin as it snarled towards him, intent on ripping the flesh from his bones.

"Shall we dance?" He smirked.

* * *

The Soldier and his companion heard the scream echo throughout the forest, and arrived in time to see a creature which had a strange resemblance to a snake crossed with a lion, being flung out at the trees. Then a figure came out of the caverns, blood soaked through his shirt, grinning evilly. The creature still shrieked as it was being evaporated, the Demon paid no more attention to it, The Demon's eyes were fixated on the Soldier. 

"And Whom might you be?"

"I have spent my life training to KILL YOU!"

"What a wasted life."

The Demon looked amused as the Soldier ran towards him and then just neatly touched part of the Soldiers neck causing the Soldier to pass out. His companion looked on with almost fear and dread, as the Demon carried the Soldier over to him.

"Why didn't you kill him?" The companion asked with dread laced in his voice.

"Meh! I am just interested to see how he attempts to kill me.. When he wakes up that is."

"What?"

"It's the small amount of amusement I have in my life right now. "

"That's sick"

"Thank you, "


End file.
